Drawn to life Story of a troubled Baki
by Bakifur
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please don't beat me up too much.   It has my currupt oc Baki in it. I dont understand the ratings... Yay!


**This is my first ever fanfic. So yah. Heh. heh. **

Baki suffers from multiple personality disorder. It wasn't her fault. Well, her brother was murdered and she had no parents on her part. So, all she wanted was a practical friend. Let's get down to the point. "Once upon a time the creator was looking for a poor, brave soul to save her species of Raposas."…

_Baki runs around in circles enchanted by the creators words. _"Thou choosez mez cusz I'mz soz awesomez.",Baki beemed. The creator laughed. "I quess you could say that". "Iz willz sayz… sav… savez thouz Rah, Rap, Raposaz", Baki said ever so excitedly flying around the creators legs. "Er. Uh. Ok! Lets go I will drop you off in the creation room at the main center of town!", the creator said hurriedly. "Hooooooooozzzzzayz", mewed Baki. The creator teleported Baki into the creation hall. "Eep", Mari said as a rather frightening creature appeared in front of her. "Hi", Mari said to the pointed eared thing. "KANIJIWA!", Baki said so happily. Mari smiled at the some what adorable creature. Jowee stared at the creature confused. "Caneejeewa", Jowee asked baffled. "Hi!", yelled Baki. Mari shook her head. "Did the creator send you here", asked Mari. "Yaaaaah", Baki said in a childish voice. Baki started dancing around the room singing alice human sacrifice. Jowee looked on in amazement as Baki sang in a strange language. "Lets stop acting so childish guys, the towns in danger", Mari said. "K", Baki said. "Righty-o lets ah go", Jowee agreed. The trio walked out into the sunlight. Well, it wasn't exactly sunlight it was dark and snowing and… cold. Baki puffed out air and looked on in amazement as the warm air looked like a puff of smoke in the cold, chilly air and Jowee did the same and the two took turns puffing out air. Mari on the other hand went to find her father. A little girl looking from behind a tree saw Jowee and Baki blowing out puffs of air and the game seemed fun to the girl. She came from behind the tree and tugged on Jowee's scarf. "I wana play that game", the girl said. "What game", Jowee asked. "The game your playing now", replied the girl. "It's not really a game, Cindi", laughed Jowee. Baki growled and whipped around and stuck out a pointed stripped tongue at the little girl. "Don't act so childish", Baki hissed at Cindi. "Monster Wapo", screamed Cindi. Mari heard Cindi scream and ran back to Baki and Jowee. "Baki you didn't need to yell like that", Jowee scolded. "SHES ACTING LIKE A CHILD", Baki said in a know-howish voice. "Whats going on", Mari said just walking up to Jowee and Baki. "Its nothing. Hey did you find your pop", Jowee said changing the subject. "No", Mari said. **He is in the Snow Fields** boomed the creator. "Snowy snow", Baki said happily. "Lets ah go", Jowee said all pippy. The foursome walked on to the village entrance. "So, Snow Fields is going to be-…"Mari began. "What do we have here", Wilfre interrupted. Wilfre walked out of the shadows. He had a wide toothy grin. "This village is finished", Wilfre boasted. "How dare you say such a thing", Mari said. "Your too late the mayor is all ready done for", Wilfre said calmly. "Wha. What do you mean", breathed out Mari. "Bwa ha ha ha", Baki bursted out into vicious laughter. Wilfre, Mari, Jowee, and Cindi looked at Baki in surprise. Baki's paw flung upward and it came at a stop midway up and she pointed at Wilfre. "Bad", Baki whispered. "Is this a joke", Wilfre asked menacingly. A huge crooked smile came across Baki's cat face. "Creeeepy", Jowee peeped. "I, don't understand what…",Wilfre began. "Your mister Wilfre", Baki laughed. "Yah that's my name the creator tell you that hmm", Wilfre questioned. Baki grabbed Wilfre by the shirt and held him up. "Creator say no wait but waiting is boring", Baki whispered. "What? Get your creator infected paws off me", Wilfre demanded. "Make me", challenged Baki. "I have work I have to get back to", Wilfre said angrily. "Who cares about your "work", said Baki. "Hey", Wilfre growled with pure frustration. "Fightz fightz", Baki hissed. "Is it a fight you want? Well your going to lose", Wilfre laughed. Shadow came up and stabbed through Baki's back and the tip of the shadow came out of her chest. "Oh, whoops", Wilfre laughed. Mari and Jowee gasped. "Funny funz", said Baki happily. "Wait you should be dea—", Wilfre began but Baki cut him off by hitting him in the stomach with her paw. Wilfre flew backwards by the sheer force of the impact and came to a dead stop from a well placed tree. What are you doing Baki! Why are you going against my orders! Boomed the creator. Only Baki could here the words of the creator and every time the creator spoke Baki's smile grew wider. "どのように幼稚なWiLfRe", laughed Baki. Wilfre had a look as if he wasn't surprised by the attack, but in his mind he was afraid. "あなたが怖がっている", Baki continued on. Wilfre's paws shook a little, but he tried to hold it back. "What the baki are you speaking, your obliviously not speaking English", Wilfre taunted. "I don't have to deal with you n-now, I have work to do. For now I will block this entrance so you cant interfere", Wilfre said standing up. Wilfre shuddered hoping no one noticed him stutter. Wilfre put his paw up pain surged through him. "_I __wonder how much damage that thing did to me",_ _Wilfre __thought to himself_. Wilfre blocked out the pain and had the shadow move forward blocking out the bridge and that- that horrible hero. "Coward", Baki barked. "B-baki I think you did enough", said Mari. Jowee moved closer to Mari. Cindi stood paralyzed with fear. "I was just teaching Wilfreak whos boss", laughed Baki. "Sure", said Mari. WHAT THE HELL boomed the creator. Every one heard the creator this time. Wilfre stood behind a tree that was half in the darkness listening to the conversation. HOW COULD YOU JUST BLOCK ME OUT LIKE THAT! cried the creator. Baki looked up her eyes only red circles. "Yourz wayz waz so borings", said Baki in a innocent voice mocking the creator. WILFRE IS STILL A RAPOSA YOU CANT TREAT ANYRAPO DIFFERENT the creator said angrily. "I doez az I pleazez", Baki laughed. "This tis war", boomed Baki again mocking the creators booming voice. YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT BEING A HERO yelled the creator. "Goodz not like you cared about what happened to me anywayz", Baki argued. YOUR BANISHED! LEAVE! I'm MAKING A new hero", the creator demanded. "Good", Baki said maliciously. Swinging around Baki went right into the darkness. Wilfre turned around instantaneously. "Great now shes in this forest with me", he whispered. "Hell yah I am", Baki yelled. Wilfre turned and Baki stood only a few inches away from him with a huge toothy smile. "How did you-",Wilfre started. "How I findz you I can see your heat and its cold out so its not too hard to spot a alone bit of heat in a icy cold forest of darkness", Baki said knowingly. Wilfre flinched and backed away. "Well, I have work to get done", said Wilfre. "Oh really?", growled Baki moving forward.

**I FAIL Eeeeeeh! My first attempt though. So, it doesn't count. Yay.**


End file.
